


Said the spider to the fly

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disembowelment, Gore, Guro, M/M, Medical, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: Just a little lemon fic of my fantroll Foxxee and bileshroom's fantroll Amicus.DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE. SERIOUSLY.





	Said the spider to the fly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to bileshroom ♠️

 

It had been awhile since Foxxee first saw the teal blood.

He wasn't expecting much when he left his house that day. He never liked to to leave, other trolls agravated him and annoyed him. He was much better left alone to work, but supplies still ran low on the occassion. Simple things like food and more medical supplies.

Normally he wouldn't have made a detour from his usual route, but he was feeling a bit bored of the movies and dvds he owned and figured it was time to treat himself.

The trollian anime store wasn't big, just a few racks of manga and anime with some shelves lined with figurines and other memorabilia. He wasn't very into this kind of thing, but he enjoyed putting something on his TV while he worked and he had to admit, anything with a sexy fox troll certainly fascinated him.

As he pawed through a random horror manga a taller, sullen troll came to stand near him, also checking out the selection. Foxxee didn't notice him, being too engrossed in his current reading to be aware of his surroundings. He did however feel the other man's arm brush against his own, shocking him back to reality and causing him to jump back, anger from the sudden touch subsiding slowly.

The other troll took notice of the weird behavior and scoffed, rolling his teal tinted eyes "geez, wh₳t's, like, your problem? you don't own this ₳isle.".

Foxxee felt taken aback by he sudden rude behavior of the other troll, he started feeling something he had never felt before. A deep carnal feeling deep in his heart. Something about this other troll enraged him but he... liked it.

He just stared blankly, taking in the teal tinted troll, a loss of words for the time being.

"wh₳t? ₳re you just gonn₳ st₳re ₳t me like ₳ fer₳l little m₳n? c₳use if so i think you should, like, fuck off c₳use im not interested, creep." Foxxee felt his heart skip a beat, he never knew being talked down to would excite him so much. He wanted to rip this other troll apart more than anything in this moment, but knew he had to play this smart.

He took a step back, clearing his head and thinking of what he could possibly say. Talking to other trolls was definitely not his forte, but he knew he could at least leave this conversation on a higher note than it was currently.

"sorry... i wasnt paying attention, i guess i can be a little jumpy. i dont get out much." He fidgeted nervously with his sleeves, digging his claws into the skin of his knuckle to keep himself calm. "so you like anime too?".

The other troll just glared and tsked annoyed "no shit, like, why do you think im here? this selection kind of sucks though. ive seen everything here ₳lready, i was just, like, seeing if they got anything new in stock. of course they didnt though c₳use the owners ₳re plebs." a coy smirk crawled across his face as he scoffed about his "superiority".

Foxxee tried to smile behind his medical mask, gritting his teeth as he did so "oh... ive never met someone so knowledgeable. maybe we could hang out and you could show me sometime. my names foxxee by the way. im a doctor." he cocked his head in an attempt to convey innocence.

A faint hint of teal brightened up the other trolls face for a moment before he scoffed and looked away "tch, why would i w₳ste my time on ₳ boring c₳su₳l like you?" his face heating up again slightly as he tried to look away "though... like... i guess i could show you ₳ thing or two if youre not messing with me. i could c₳re less wh₳t youd prob₳bly h₳ve to offer but itd be nice to show my impressive collection to someone else for once i guess. not that i, like, c₳re or ₳nything, but ill humor you.". His hand was gripping his other arm nervously and Foxxee could see that he would be an easy target.

"id like that. maybe we could exchange chum handles or something so we can keep in contact.... uh... i didnt get your name" Foxxee reached into his hoodie pocket and fished out a pen and a small scrap of paper and began jotting down his username before handing it over. The other troll's face had turned a darker shade of teal and a slight sweat had beaded against his forehead. He snatched the paper from him before turning on his heels and walking away.

 

"₳micus." he mumbled back before scurrying out the door.

*************

It had been about a week since that encounter. Amicus had messaged Foxxee on pesterchum two days after and Foxxee managed to track him down on an anime forum using his username. He learned more about his schedule and where he liked to go. He would make dummy accounts to chat with him using different types of personalities to see what kind of people he reacted to. So far he was rude and brash with all of them, only slightly complimenting one because he lied about having several recreations of anime weaponry.

Amicus didn't live too far from Foxxee so it was easy for him to watch him when he went out. He would take the same paths as him, making sure to stay out of sight or blend in with crowds. So far his life was very underwhelming, but that didn't matter to him. He finally felt something for another troll, even if the feeling was black. It felt so good to him, like he was alive. Everything was so numb to him before. Sure he had a general dislike for others but nothing that was this pure of hate.

He finally felt it was time to act on it. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to touch him, to open him up and dissect him. He had fantisized about it while he was working, cutting open the cadavers his pseudo-moirail would bring him. If they had teal blood he would think about Amicus, how he wanted to taste him, to hear his blood splash against the cold tile of his basement.

He shook his head, pulling himself from his fantasies as he stared at his computer screen. The vertical line blinking as he thought of what to say to the horrible troll that caught his eye. He had typed so many openers so far but none of them felt good enough. He needed something that would drag him in without seeming to needy.

"amicus. if youre not busy maybe we can hang out tonight. id like to show you some of my OVAs and stuff, id love to hear your opinion on them, since i trust your knowledge on these things. maybe 7pm?" Foxxee's claws nervously clicked against the keyboard as he composed his message. He felt the excitement welling in his stomach again.

He waited anxiously for the response. The chat program said Amicus was online but he wasn't typing. He tapped his foot impatiently, running his fingers through the fluff of his late lusus' fox tail he had strapped to his waist. 20 minutes past and he sighed sadly, it would be too forward to send another message so he decided to get his mind off it while he waited.

As he rose from his chair a loud ping sounded from his computer and he shot back down, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the small text on his screen.

"sure wh₳tever. ill be there."

Foxxee sighed, relief filling his body as he typed his address followed by a smiley face as a response before standing up. He had a few hours before Amicus would arrive and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He didn't want any mistakes like the first time. His claws ran over the two scars on his lip before heading down to the basement.

*******************

Amicus looked through his bag once more to make sure he brought everything he wanted and to make sure everything was secured so as to not get damaged. He planned on bringing a couple of his "rarer" mangas and dvds to show to Foxxee what a real collector looks like.

He huffed triumphantly before swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out of his hive. Normally he wouldn't give another troll the time of day, but it had been much too long since he met someone who could possibly share his affinity, even if not as strong as himself and he had to admit, the shorter fox-like troll was kind of cute. Reminded him a little of some of the kemonomimis from his shows. The quick image of Foxxee wearing some skimpy anime outfit flashed through his mind for a moment, causing his face to flush a deep teal.

Shaking the thought out of his mind he quickened his pace. It wasn't long before the vibrant indigo of Foxxee's hive canopies came into view over the hill. It wasn't the largest hive he's seen for an indigo blood, in fact it was rather modest for his caste. There wasn't anything that really stood out about it, could have been anyone's hive how it blended in with every other place nearby.

He raised his hand to knock, but before his fist could collide with the door it swung open, the orange glow of Foxxee's eyes illuminated in the otherwise dark building. Amicus took a step back, he pushed away the creeping feeling of anxiety that was beginning to swell up inside him and quickly put on his normal demeanor.

"hm... it's very... homey. not re₳lly wh₳t i expected from a "medic₳l profession₳l" but wh₳tever. i brought a few things since i figured you wouldn't h₳ve ₳nything i'd want to w₳tch." he walked past Foxxee and into the living room. It was almost as boring and plain as the outside and not what Amicus was expecting. From the way Foxxee presented himself he had expected something darker or creepier, but from the looks of it he's just very minimalist.

Foxxee started walking towards a door in the hallway, turning back to beckon Amicus to follow. The door to the basement was the only thing that stood out in the entire hive. It was large and metal and had a strange lock on the handle. Amicus studied it as Foxxee entered some kind of code before pulling open with a heavy screech. Something inside Amicus was screaming that something was wrong and he shouldn't be here, and definitely shouldn't go down these darkened stairs. He ignored the feeling and took his first step down, glancing at Foxxee who was attempting to look as non threatening as he could.

The teal troll took gulped quietly as the boards beneath his feet creaked from the strain of the weight. It was dark in the stairway, but he thought he could see small splashes of something multi colored staining the otherwise dark brown wood. He turned back to make sure Foxxee was behind him, who in fact was following at an uncomfortably close distance. He hadn't even heard him behind him, he must walk very lightly he thought to himself as he finished his decent, his foot touching the cold tile floor at the bottom.

A florescent light suddenly flipped on, eliciting a small jump from the taller troll as the room was flooded in artificial light. There were boxes stacked against the walls, some haphazardly taped shut and others filled to the brim with random medical supplies. A couple gurneys lined the area as well, a fine sheet veiled over them and surgical trays next to them with extremely clean scalpels and tools. The other side of the room had a small television with a burgundy loveseat placed in front of it. A large bookshelf contained an assortment of random anime, manga and medical journals. A small black desk with a computer was turned sideways towards the TV, most likely so he could watch while he was online.

Amicus scanned through the bookshelf to see if there was anything worth noting. A couple random ones caught his eye that he hadn't seen but nothing too unique. He pulled one of the dvds out and read the back before placing it back in. Next he turned his attention to the random wall scrolls hung up on the wall. Some of them portrayed the random fox kemonomimi troll and others had anatomical models.

"hm, ₳bout wh₳t i expected, nothing too interesting or unique. i do like this one though, its very nice ₳nd i know this scroll is r₳ther h₳rd to get your h₳nds on now₳days so i guess i should commend you for th₳t. i brought some re₳lly good stuff to show you so you c₳n see wh₳t ₳ true collection is like. you c₳n w₳tch something you've never seen before ₳nd m₳ybe h₳ve something better to t₳lk ₳bout." Amicus rambled on, not hearing the silent steps of Foxxee approaching him.

The tip of the knife blade sunk in like butter, cutting Amicus' words off as he fell to the ground clutching his now bleeding side. He looked up to see his attacker standing over him, a cold neutral expression plastered on his face. His medical mask was gone and he could see the two deep scars on the left side of his mouth. Foxxee's hand raised up, clutching the knife to strike again. Amicus could only shut his eyes and wait for the pain, only for it to never come. He opened his eyes to see the smaller indigo troll crouched down close to him before being grabbed and slammed head first into the cement wall.

********************

The gentle buzz of the florescents slowly became audible as Amicus' head lulled over to the side in pain. His thoughts coming back to him one by one. The first being "ouch" the next "where am I?". His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the bright light in his face before adjusting to it. He was on his back, he could feel tight straps against his chest and legs holding him in place. He looked around the room taking everything in again, there was the wall scrolls and the boxes of supplies, but no Foxxee.

Clarity began flooding him and panic set in, he started to struggle against his bindings, a cold sweat forming against his pale grey flesh. He shouted for help, anyone that could possible hear him. His voice slowly grew hoarse from yelling and he slowly gave up that hope. The room was a solid piece of concrete, there was no way his voice would travel enough for somebody to hear him.

The sudden creak of the heavy door jolted him from his thoughts and he listened closely to the light footsteps against the stairs. Slowly his captor came into view, his medical mask secured against his face once more, or was it a new one? He had so many different medical supplies he figured he could change them every hour and never run out. He had also donned a long, buttoned up lab coat and elbow length rubber gloves.

"hey so-" Amicus quickly cut him off, the anger boiling inside him. Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

"let me out of here, ₳sshole! wh₳t the fuck is wrong with you!? you c₳n't just st₳b me ₳nd tie me down you little fre₳k! let me go right now or i'm going to ₳lert the drones so f₳st it'll knock your stupid t₳il off!" Amicus thrashed against the tight, leather straps in an attempt to come across intimidating. Foxxee just watched silently and expressionless. Finally Amicus ran out of energy, but still glared at him as he was slowly approached.

Foxxee ran a claw gently down Amicus' bare chest, causing him to shiver involuntarily against the touch, his face flushing that beautiful shade of teal that made up his blood. "i like how much fight you have in you... itll make this a lot more fun.". Amicus opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Foxxee's roaming fingers as they made their way to the hem of his pants. He tried to stifle a moan as the shorter troll tugged at the thin fabric of his white slacks. "ive been thinking about you since i met you, you know? theres something strangly alluring about you, ami... only watching you wasnt enough anymore..." The sudden nickname made Amicus heat up a little more and he could feel his pants grow tighter against his growing bulge.

"y... you're such a fre₳k... you... you've been fucking st₳lking me?" he couldn't get his voice to come out as anything but heated gasps as his hips worked against his will, bucking slightly against Foxxee's hand as he palmed the outside of his clothing. "nnng... w... why ₳re you, like, doing this... is this how you get your sick kicks? s-st₳bbing someone ₳nd then jerking them off?" his body language contradicted his words as his fingers dug against the firm material of the stretcher beneath him, his hips rolling longingly against the gloved hand.

Foxxee cocked his head as he watched the light teal precum begin to stain the white dress pants, a deep blue hue heating his freckled face up. He could feel his own tent begin to form against his jeans and he let his other hand drift down beneath his lab coat so that he could undo his pants, feeling his tentacle-like dick slowly squirming it's way free from the constricting material.

Amicus' breath was becoming labored and his normal callous disposition slowly melted away as he gave into how good it felt. "₳... ₳re you j-just going to, like, te₳se me, f-fre₳k...?" he mumbled out as he tried helplessly to rub harder against Foxxee's light tough.

The fox-like troll's eyes drifted to something else in the room and he removed his hand from Amicus' body, eliciting an annoyed whine from him as he walked over to a far corner of the room, out of Amicus' field of vision. "h-hey! get back here! you c₳n't just, like, do th₳t to me and le₳ve!".

The sound of Foxxee rustling around in something, followed by something metal hitting the ground before he slowly made his way back to the table. "huh you get needier than i expected when youre horny huh?" Amicus' eyes widened and his face grew a darker shade of teal than it had been before and he quickly looked away embarrassed.

His head quickly snapped back to Foxxee when the feel of cold metal grazed his skin. He was running a large, bowie style hunting knife gently against his hot, grey flesh. Another moan escaped his lips before trying to look away. Foxxee's eyes drifted towards his bulge and he noticed it twitching slightly in excitement. "ah... so this is what get you excited, huh? not what i expected but its a pleasant surprise non-the-less." Amicus bit his lip as he was taunted, he didn't want him to find out his fetish for knives and other weapons being used against him.

Foxxee pressed harder, a thin teal trail forming behind where the metal slid across. Amicus couldn't hold it in and he moaned loudly from the pain and pleasure. The knife made it's way to his pants, gently cutting them open to reveal the hardening, squirming member. Foxxee took it in his free hand, giving it a few gentle pumps while he held the knife to his victims throat to make sure he wouldn't move.

"p...p...ple₳se... don't stop... ₳hn..." the teal troll whined and moaned, needing more, wanting to feel some sort of release. He was so close when Foxxee let go and pulled away again. "come on... y.. you c₳n't keep doing th₳t... it's torture...". Foxxee just carefully set the knife down on the surgical tray and began to unbutton his lab coat.

"relax. we're going to do something a lot funner than that." he monotonously teased as he shrugged his coat off, revealing his rather unweight and bony body. He quickly removed his pants and climbed atop the gurney, hovering over Amicus' restrained form. He grabbed the knife from the table and leaned close to him, the teal blood could feel his hot breath from behind his mask and the cold blade of the knife against his throat once more "if you cum too soon... " he pressed the knife harder against him "then youll be blood on my knife.".

Amicus gulped, his throat pushing against the knife as he swallowed as he tried to nod in agreement. Foxxee moved his freehand down and grasped the squirming, teal tentacle, positioning it against his opening. He felt it slowly entering him and he sighed as he got used to the intrusion. He worked his way down the length, feeling it move against his walls until he sat flush against the troll beneath him. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he started to move his body up and down against the short, but girthy member. His own bulge creeping down to wrap around the other, moving up and down with the rhythm.

"₳h... i... don't think i c₳n l₳st much longer... ple₳se... it feels so good ₳nd tight..." Amicus' voice was shaking as he tried to keep from exploding. He could feel it building up inside him as the indigo blood moved against him mercilessly. Foxxee could feel his own climax coming and he lifted the knife up before bringing it down, straight into the teal blood's chest. A scream tried to escape Amicus, but only came out as a rasp as he felt the cold steel sinking deeper into him. The sudden pain bringing him to his edge, he felt himself tense up and release inside the smaller, murderous blue blood.

Foxxee felt the hot, thick liquid filling his insides and he dragged the knife down hard, flaying Amicus' chest open, the knife slicing through his dermis and subcutaneous tissue, the intestines lazily flopping to the side. Amicus tried to protest, but his voice was only gurgles as blood filled his throat and choked him. Foxxee grabbed his own dark blue cock and squeezed it roughly, pressing it against the dying troll's open stomach, indigo cum mixing with teal blood, until he finally tensed and released inside Amicus' organs.

He panted as he came down from his orgasm induced high and he felt the teal tentacle slip out of him, softening up and receding back inside. He gently removed his face mask, wiping the sweat from his face before leaning forward and placing a kiss against Amicus' lips. He watched as the light drained from his eyes and he laid down against his open flesh, the teal blood covering him and soaking his hair as he took his scent in.

He stayed like that for awhile until his strength returned and he slowly slid off the stretcher and off his deceased kismesis. He could bring him back easily, he knew that, but in the meantime he was going to enjoy exploring his insides a little more....


End file.
